As part of an expanded effort to study the genetic basis of obesity, we are collecting blood samples from individuals with childhood onset obesity. In addition, we are collecting blood samples from selected family members of individuals with childhood onset obesity. Participation in this study will involve providing a one time blood sample and a medical history. Tissue samples will be used only for this research and will be stored indefinitely.